Feathered Dragons
Feathered Dragons is the second episode of Planet Dinosaur. This episode first broadcast on 21 September, 2011. Plot The episode starts with the camera zooming in on an old log. On top of the log is a feathered Epidexipteryx. It thrives in its unique environment, but one disadvantage of being small is that predators always target it. A juvenile Sinraptor ''ambushes the ''Epidexipteryx. The feathered dinosaur hides inside the log. The Sinraptor ''attempts to bust the log open, but it fails to do so. The ''Epidexipteryx ''takes its chance and runs towards the safety of the trees. The ''Sinraptor ''reveals the fact that it was bluffing when it effortlessly bounds over to the ''Epidexipteryx. The small dinosaur manages to clamber up a tree just in time. Later on, the Epidexipteryx ''starts digging its oddly elongated middle finger into a tree branch. It succeeds in snatching a beetle grub, but a larger ''Epidexipteryx ''snatches the grub and eats it. The smaller ''Epidexipteryx ''backs down and grabs another beetle grub. However, it accidentally drops it. The beetle grub lands on the forest floor and the larger ''Epidexipteryx ''scurries down to eat it. The juvenile ''Sinraptor ''suddenly reappears and eats the large ''Epidexipteryx ''whole. The small ''Epidexipteryx ''watches from the safety of the trees as the ''Sinraptor ''walks away. The episode then cuts to a ''Saurornithoides ''who has just left her clutch of eggs to find food. An Oviraptor quickly runs to the clutch and starts stealing eggs. The ''Oviraptor ''spots the oblivious mother ''Saurornithoides ''walking back to the nest. The ''Oviraptor ''hastily picks up an egg in its mouth before running back to the safety of the forest. The mother surveys the nest and finds that there are two lost eggs. However, the narrator explains that the two lost eggs were the least of her problems - an eight metre tall ''Gigantoraptor ''suddenly appears and attacks the mother before killing her. It carries the mother to a clearing where it eats her. Then the ''Gigantoraptor ''returns to its breeding site uses its feathers to woo a female, but is suddenly intimidated by a rival. The rival is driven off. The episode then cuts to China, where a ''Xianglong ''is resting on a branch. [[Microraptor|''Microraptor]]'' suddenly ambushes it and the [[Xianglong|''Xianglong]]'' glides off a branch. However, the Microraptor also glides off the branch. Two gliders play a game of cat-and-mouse before the ''Microraptor ''becomes the hunted. A keen-eyed ''Sinornithosaurus ''has caught sight of the ''Microraptor. The Xianglong ''escapes just as the ''Microraptor ''lands on the ground. The ''Microraptor ''ambles slowly towards a tree while ''Sinornithosaurus ''runs towards ''Microraptor. Then the Microraptor ''climbs the tree at the last minute and glides off a branch. The ''Sinornithosaurus ''watches as its quarry glides to safety. Later, a pack of ''Sinornithosaurus ''stalk and ambush a herd of ''Jeholosaurus. The narrator reveals that Sinornithosaurus ''may have had a poisonous bite, and the mother ''Jeholosaurus succumbs to a number of bites after a chase. Category:Planet Dinosaur Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs